Lady Claudia (The New Adventures of Robin Hood)
Lady Claudia (Katherine Kanter) was a villainess in two 1997 episodes of the action adventure TV series "The New Adventures of Robin Hood". She appeared in both, "Robin and the Golden Arrow" (S01E03), and "Dragon from the Sky" (S01E12). Robin and the Golden Arrow Lady Claudia is the wife of the evil Prince John (Andrew Bicknell). She is out collecting taxes for her husband at a rural village along with Captain Delouche (John Turner). Delouche is an evil knight with magical powers and impenetrable armour. Claudia has no remorse in having some farmers arrested for not being able to pay the taxes. Robin Hood (Matthew Porreta) arrives and is threatened with being arrested. However, he shoots the soldiers with darts that puts them to sleep. Claudia attempts to flee with the coins. Robin catches up to her and tells her that the money belongs to the local people. She doesn't listen and shoves the purse in her stockings. This forces Robin to pick her up and throw her across his saddle and ride off. When confronted by Delouche, Robin discards Claudia and rides off. Back at the castle, Delouche is rewarded by Prince John who thanks him for saving Lady Claudia. For a reward he is told to find a wife among the many young women from Sherwood Forest. In order to do this, he decides to form a beauty contest, with marriage to Delouche for the winner and a sacrificial death for the loser. The abducted women include Little John's sister, Ingrid Little (Natalie Morse). Robin figures out that the magic armor that Delouche wears can only be defeated by the Golden Arrow, which Robin has to take from Prince John's castle. In breaking in, he finds Lady Claudia in her bath. She notifies her husband, and Robin is captured and contained in a chamber. As John and Claudia look on, they have the walls begin to close in on Robin. However, Robin is able to escape the chamber and flee back to the forest. At the contest, Lady Claudia and Prince John take their seat from the viewing platform. Robin and his men save the day and rescue the maidens. Lady Claudia and Prince John are rushed away to safety when the fighting takes place. Dragon from the Sky Claudia oversees a giant fireball fall from the sky into Sherwood Forest. She sought counsel with the Seeress (Anna Galvin) to find out what the ball meant. When the Seeress could not give a difinitive answer, she asked what her husband Prince John paid her for. The Seeress gave an awkward delay in her response, and Claudia could tell that there was some hanky panky going on. This led to some tension between the two ladies. Claudia demanded some information on the ball, or she told the Seeress that she would have one of her guards cut out her tongue. The Seeress told her, "He who follows the flames, will receive untold riches. This information claudia found interesting and she immediately summoned Barkley. When Barkley opened the door, the Seeress was hit in the back and knocked to the side of the room, much to the delight of the jealous Claudia. Barkley helped her up, and she left. Claudia sendt Barkley to follow the path of the fireball and gather the untold riches that she believed it is supposed to provide. However, Marion Fitzwalter (also played by Anna Galvin) has also overseen the fireball and discovered a strange diamond-encrusted creature. Marion befriended it, and tried to helm him discover what he needs to return home. Barkley returns to Claudia telling her that he found the fireball, which he says was a dragon with a coat of diamonds. However, it got away from him. Claudia was irrate that her men would allow such a prize to get away from them, and sent Barkley out again, and not to come back until they had her diamonds. When Marion does not return to camp, he sets out to find her. Then he and Marion must fight to save the creature from the grasp of Lady Claudia's men, and help him return to his ship. Thd creature escaped and Lady Claudia's plan was foiled. When Barkley once again returned to Claudia's chamber, he told her that Robin Hood was responsible. About that time, the thundering sound of the rocket taking off was heard and the fireball in the sky went across the sky. Gallery 2z1at1.gif 2z1axj.gif 2z1azw.gif 2z1b38.gif 2z1b5e.gif 2z1bbz.gif 2z1bde.gif 2z1bfg.gif 2z1bix.gif 2z1bqt.gif 2z1bup.gif 2z1bwu.gif 2z1c6l.gif 2z1c42.gif 2z1cgb.gif 2z1cku.gif 2z39xf.gif 2z3a2d.gif 2z3b2c.gif 2z3bmp.gif 2z3bqa.gif Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Feathers Category:Greedy Category:Horsewoman Category:Jealous Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Noblewoman Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Thief Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Karma Houdini